The Resident Drabbles (of the Whump variety)
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: Conrad's day goes from really good to awful pretty quickly. and other drabbles from my tumblr(s) - (prompt requests are open, feel free to send them my way)


**A/N: This was just a quick drabble for SpaceSquidFandoms over on Tumblr. If you enjoyed it, my name is Tay and I am fueled by my need for comments. If you didn't, then my name is Joe, and I have never ever seen this work before in my life.**

**This collection will just be stories I've posted over on my blogs, so if you recognize them, than that's where you might have seen them!**

* * *

Nic threw a sarcastic 'ha ha' over her shoulder, so that Conrad knew exactly how she felt about the joke he had told. It was an old joke, one that she had heard hundreds of times before. Deep down she knew though, that she would never grow tired of hearing him say it. "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"What, you mean besides giving you my stand up routine?" Conrad joked, tongue in cheek as he made his way in front of her, walking backwards to be able to see the small smile on her face.

She stops as his pager goes off, and he stops a few footsteps later as he rolls his eyes and drags the small electronic from his pocket, "Turns out the answer is yes, the ER is swamped so I'll go help them out." Conrad ran a hand through his hair before looking back up at Nic with a serious expression, "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Nic smiles, giving him a small peck on the cheek, "Absolutely."

Nic can almost hear the way his heartbeat begins to thump just a little bit faster at the affection, and she can feel her own flutter in her chest. She would 'never get over that stubborn man but she would never grow tired of watching him leave', she thought, unable to keep her gaze from the way his scrubs handled his assets, as Conrad took his leave.

* * *

Conrad walks into the ER, and is able to lose himself in the flurry of activity. He works with the kid with an appendix that's ready to burst in cubicle one, and an old man with his AFIB in cubicle three. It's an hour later, and in cubicle six that Conrad's day begins to go downhill.

The patient is a little younger than he is,late twenties, and has been thrashing around since before he was brought in. The paramedics diagnosis had the team of doctors believing he was going through some form of drug withdrawal. But as soon as Conrad spent a few moments with him, he could tell something wasn't right. Conrad ordered bloodworks to see if the man had anything floating in his bloodstream that shouldn't be there. Otherwise, the young man was silently writhing on the table.

It was in a moment of clarity from the young man that helped Conrad realize that whatever was going on with this man, it wasn't something Conrad had seen before. The youngs mans eyes had shot open, and he had looked Conrad right in the eye as he was doing a physical examination to try and rule out any of the lists of causes that Conrad had come up with it. "It hurts, man, it hurts so bad," the young man had whispered.

Conrad leaned forwards to make sure he could hear what the man had said, "What hurts man?"

"It hurts!" Then, with a strength that Conrad didn't realize the patient had, he jumped, smashing his forehead into Conrad's nose, before sending them both tumbling to the ground. Conrad felt a piercing pain in his nose and back as they both hit the floor. Things fell to the floor around them, and Conrad turned onto his side to try and avoid anything raining down while he gained his bearings.

The patient was howling in his ear beside him as he began to kick at Conrad from his place on the floor. Conrad snapped from his own reverie as a kick landed against his kidney and sent flames of pain throughout his body. Conrad rolled the other way and got to his feet as quickly as he could. He wiped at his nose, tasting the blood in the back of his throat as he began the process of trying to restrain the guy that was still kicking and lashing out before him.

At this point, personnel came to Conrad's assistance, and within three minutes, the young man was sedated and silent on the gurney again.

Conrad stepped back from beside the patient's bedside and brought a shaky hand to his nose, wiping away blood as it continued to leak from it. "Doctor Hawkins, we should get you cleaned up?" Jessica suggested beside him as she waved over Irving.

Irving took one look at Conrad before dashing to his side, gauze in hand. "What happened to you?" Irving asked, passing the gauze.

"You mi'thed all that? Th'eriously?" Conrad grimaced at the nasly tone his voice procured as he held the gauze to his nose delicately.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but it's a little busy in here right now?" Irving asked, staring at his friend with concern. "Let me look at -"

"No, 'm fine. But this guy i'th yours.'' Conrad swallowed more blood that leaked down his throat from his nose and grimaced at the pain and the taste.

"You sure?" Irving asked, unsure.

"Yea. Page Devon to help you while I can't." Conrad muttered, before turning his back to Jessica and Irving, and walking away. He makes it all the way to the elevator before the pain in his back begins to throb again. The elevator door opens and he stumbles in, receiving a few sideways glances from the people that he pushes past. He continues to hold the gauze to his nose, but he can feel it getting wetter, and he knows that he has blood dripping down his hands and arms. He presses the button that will lead him to the floor where he keeps his stuff in the doctors lounge.

He reaches it slower than he cares to admit, but once he makes it there, he steps into the bathroom where he spits out another glob of blood. He winces at the way the motion jostles his nose, before pulling the red gauze away. Conrad curses as he looks at the way his nose and eyelids are swollen, and the way his nose sits slightly crooked. He chooses not to change, and takes a moment to figure out who he can get to straighten his nose back out when another flare of agony wash through his back. He clutches the sink, allowing the wave to mostly wash over him before carefully lifting his shirt and turning to see his back in the mirror.

It takes Conrad a few moments to realize that where he had been kicked earlier, was now an ugly shade of bruising and discoloration. Conrad places a light fingertip against it and pain floods his system. His eyes slam shut and he can feel himself hit the ground before the pain from the impact jostles him straight into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nic glances around the ER, hoping to catch a glimpse of the curly haired mess of man that she spends her nights with. Her initial sweep doesn't turn up anything, despite how seemingly quiet the ER is. She does however spot Devon and Irving conversing across the room.

She paces up to them, a light smile on her face. She waits for them to finish talking about the diagnosis of the patient in cubicle six, and how he had an infection different than anything either one of them had seen before. Finally Irving turns to her, "Have you seen Conrad?"

The question almost startles Nic, considering she was about to ask the same thing. "No, I thought he was down here?"

"He was, until he got his nose broken by the guy we just admitted. He went upstairs almost an hour ago to clean up, and we haven't seen him since." Devon responds.

The response definitely shocks Nic, as she looked to Irving to make sure Devon wasn't kidding around. "Wait, what?"

"The patient had a psychotic episode and must have got a good shot at Conrad's face. I haven't seen him since he went to clean up." Irving reassured.

"Maybe he's in the lounge?" Devon suggested, and Nic nodded her head in agreement.

"If he knows what's best for him, he's probably resting." She responded, "You free?"

Devon nodded, "Yea, I can help."

Nic didn't bother responding before heading towards the elevator. They didn't spot Conrad once they reached the lounge, but the bathroom door was shut across the room. Nic knocks on the door, before another doctor in the room tosses a retort over his shoulder, "That doors been locked for a while now."

A sinking feeling settles in Nics stomach as she begins to pound on the door. "Conrad? Conrad, if you're in there you need to open the door, now!"

There's no response, and Nic's hearts racing in her chest as she debates her options. She stops thinking once Devon shoves her back and begins beating at the door handle with a fire extinguisher. Within five hits, the door handles falls off, and Devons messes with what's left before carefully pushing the door open.

The door only opens halfway before it stops against something. Devon calls for the doctor in the lounge to get some help and a gurney before Nic is able to get a glance of Conrad and the streaks of blood that are running down the lower half of his face.

He's lying mostly under the sink, curled up on his side. His legs were what the door was catching on. Devon's finally able to push the door open all the way so that he can set to work, and Nic jumps in to help, knowing her alternative to watch in horror won't help anyone.

* * *

It's a slow rise from slumber. His mouth is fuzzy, and his brain is too. It's like waking up from a nap that didn't last long enough, but was also too long. His eyes feel crusty, as they flutter open.

It takes him a few moments to realize that the dimly lit room he's in, isn't his own. The beeping of the monitors that surround help him figure out he's in a hospital room, but he can't remember why.

He looks down at the rest of his body, and is surprised to not see the scrubs he's so used to, and instead his top is covered with the standard issue hospital gown. His legs are covered with a blanket, and his arm is covered by the still, sleeping form of his girlfriend.

He takes a couple more minutes to try and take stock of his surroundings before he reaches over to run a hand through Nics hair.

"Nic?" The croak that escapes his mouth is startling, and trying again doesn't make it sound any better. But Nic obviously hears him as her head shoots up to look at him.

Her blonde hair is matted against her head where she was resting it, and her makeup looks like it had been running at some point or another. Her eyes are bright, and when they meet his, her face erupts with a smile. "You're awake," she coos, clutching his hand in her own and then reaching up to touch his cheek. "Do you need some water?"

He nods, and when she pushes the straw between his lips, he sucks greedily until she pulls it away again. "Hey, you gotta cool it with the water or you'll make yourself sick. I know your throats raw, they only took out the ventilator this morning."

"What?" Conrad asks incredulously. He knows he's missing something, but for some reason he just doesn't have all the pieces.

"You had surgery last night to fix your kidney that had a tear in it. You also had a broken nose, and you had stopped breathing before Devon broke the door down to eat to you." Memories and moments start to come back to him, and Conrad winces as he starts to vaguely remember what happened.

"Why'd I stop breathing?"

"You lost a lot of blood, and you might have choked on some of the blood from your nose, but it was close." Nics face seems solemn and serious for a second, but Conrad's having difficulty following the conversation as well as he wants too, and figures it's probably because of the painkillers in his system. So he smiles up at her, with what he hopes is the mopiest grin he can manage.

"I love you." Conrad sighs, his head falling back against the pillow and his eyes shutting on their own accord.

"I love you too, get some rest. We can talk more when you have some of your strength back."

Conrad barely hears the end of her sentence before he drifts off again.

* * *

**A/N: ****Just a quick note, if anyone is interested in joining a The Resident Discord server and chatting with fans from all over the world, send me some sort of message and I will do my best to get you a link to join! I can't wait to see some of you there!**

**(And just to let you all know, I post exclusive content for The Resident on my Imagines blog... **

** and if you come give me a prompt over there, you'll get to see it written (eventually)**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed this under beta'd piece of poo! :D**

**~Tay~**


End file.
